Cherry Lost
by Twilight Cherry 24
Summary: Bella Loses her cherry to a handsome painter.. Lemon One-Shot


**Cherry Lost**

I am blonde and blue eyed, 5ft gal, 120 lbs, nice figure with a huge set of knockers. The guys in high school like to call me cleavage or bbb, Big Busted Bitch. Bitch because I didn't put out. I was waiting for the man of my dreams to pop my cherry. I went to a private all girl college and worked hard that first year meeting new friends.

I got a job as a life guard at the beach. One of the other girls from school got a job at the same beach so we roomed together in a cottage just a walk from the shore. It was great the sun, earning money, sexy men and freedom from parents eyes.

It was there I met Edward. He was a fellow life guard, 5ft 9" tall athletic built, longer brown hair, brown eyes, drop down gorgeous. He was 27 and Edward lived not far from us but he closer to town. This was his permanent home, he grew up here.

During breaks Edward and I talked a lot and found we loved the same music, but I was surprised how much he loved art. I loved art too but not in the same way Edward did, it was his passion.

One day Edward said, "I have a small studio inside my condo where the light is perfect in the morning and I do my best work. Would you like to come by and see it?"

I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. We made plans for Friday evening after work. I couldn't decide what to wear. He was use to seeing me in my swimsuit which covered most of me, except for a lot of cleavage.

I decided simple, red halter dress that covered my breast, no bra so the my nipples would show through when they got hard. The dress showed the silhouette of my shape, my curves. My legs were shaven and I added lotion to make them smooth.

I put on my red silk panties and beach small red heels. I was ready to meet Edward. I got in my little zippy car and drove to his home.

I knocked on Edward's door. He opened it, carrying a rag while wiping paint off his hands, wearing no shirt, jeans with different splotches of paint all over them and no shoes. I had to catch my breath just from the sight of him, my voice almost a whisper, "Hi."

"Glad you stopped by," he said almost sounding like he didn't remember I was coming.

Disappointed I said, "sorry I interrupted your work. I can come back another time."

In his husky voice he replied, "no, I was just putting some finishing touches on one of my pieces. Come in I'll show you."

I followed him into his studio. He had never described the type of work he did so I was a little shocked entering the room. Colorful pictures of women everywhere, some clothed just faces, some bare chested draped with cloth around the arms, others were women's pussies open pink, puffy like a flower.

They were beautiful, capturing the essence of each woman he painted. "Edward, these are beautiful, I bet these sell."

"I'm glad you like them. I have been studying you for quite a while. Your features, your body, breasts swaying as you work out. I want to paint you."

"Me?" expressing my surprise.

He walked over and lightly kissed me on the lips. Ohh this felt so good. I kissed him back and he put his tongue passionately into my mouth. I was loosing any control, I thought I had.

He untied my halter dress and it fell to the floor. I stood just in my red panties, full tits exposed, nipples hard and wanting more. He kissed me everywhere. Behind the ears, putting his tongue into my ears, slowly moving down my shoulders little kisses tantalizing till he reached my breast. His lips were full pressing, nibbling my skin, taking my erect nipple all the way into his mouth. Sucking it, running his tongue in circles around the nipple.

I moaned, struggling to stand up. "Bella, let go, let me have all of you. Don't think just go with the moment. You are such a passionate woman let me have you here, now."

I was getting wet. "Yes," I whispered.

Edward continued almost like a hunger. "You are so beautiful, look at you. So innocent, I want be your first."

I wondered how he knew did it show, but as soon as he put his hand on my panties. Guiding them down each leg while kissing my mound, and thighs as he removed them. I was so hot, getting so warmed up. I took off my shoes. "Spread your legs, Bella."

I spread my legs not sure what to expect. Edward put his tongue on my clit circling it with his tongue spreading the lips with his fingers. "Oh God," I moaned. He continued putting a finger into my cunt sliding in and out while he sucked my clit. I had never had these feelings before. Never even masturbated Oh they were so good. He continued with his head between my legs, smacking his lips as he tasted my juices.

"Bella, cum for me."

Edward put another finger into my pussy then with his other hand played with my nipples going between one tit to the other. He moved his hand rubbing my clit while darting his tongue in and out of my cunt. My pink pussy lips swelled as he worked my hole. Ripples of pleasure spread throughout my body as he worked his magic. "Don't stop Edward."

Edward didn't pause just spoke to me, "Oh Bella this feels so good, I want to feel you cum baby. Let go baby. Think of my tongue like a paint brush. I am painting the inside of you."

Edward removed the hand from my breasts and held me up with this arm as he continued to work his magic at my cunt. My whole body started shaking, "urrrrhhhh. I'm cumming." This sensation ran through my body, I felt as if my vagina was overflowing, spasming, releasing tension everywhere in my body. Sensations, rippling like waves, totally unconscious of everything but the explosion happening, intense and incredible. It felt like it went on for hours.

Gently, Edward lay me down on the floor. He removed his pants and boxers. His cock was already erect and huge. Edward licked my breast and again my nipples reacted. "Edward, I've never done this before, I don't know how to please you."

"I know precious," he replied softly "let me just make love to you and I'll be pleased. Then over time I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Edward's member was hard, I could feel it on my stomach as he licked and worked my breasts. "Put your hand on my cock, gently. With the other hand tickle my balls."

I did what Edward said. "Am I doing, it right?"

"Oh yeah, now slowly slide your hand up and down my cock. Pay special attention to the head, especially where the skin divides. Touch that skin, rub it while you slide your hand up and down the cock."

"Wow, you are hard and huge. The veins are popping out." I was enjoying the view of his totally naked body.

, "yes and I am going to throb soon, let go I'm going to put my rod into your pussy." Edward said chuckling.

Edward moved away while kissing my shoulders and neck, he rubbed his hard cock head on my clit. It felt so good. I was getting excited wanting to orgasm again.

Was that possible? I wasn't sure. He rubbed his penis on my pussy lips letting them get use to it. Moving slowly, gently Edward put his hard muscle against my thigh then again onto my clit.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Edward moved slowly stretching my cunt mouth with his huge member. I felt a twinge of pain as he entered slowly. Kissing me as my discomfort passed away. Edward slowly moved his huge muscle in and out of me. I could feel it. I thought I had every inch of him but with each slow move in, more of him passed my pussy lips and pushed into my awaiting vagina.

Responding with moans and kisses on his shoulders. Edward gradually put his whole cock into me, I could feel his balls slap against my ass as he pumped. A gasp came from my lips, "Edward."

He began moving just a little faster. So controlled, so gentle. Aroused, I became a new woman, wanting nothing more than to please him.

"Tell me what to do Edward, I want you to cum for me."

"Move the hips with me and let your tits bounce as I fuck you."

Edward moved faster, pushing, it felt deeper as I moved with him.

Next he said, "OK Bella put your feet on my shoulders and I going to fuck you hard. Tighten your ass cheeks and lift your ass off the floor while I fuck you."

I did as Edward said and this seem to give him a whole new source of pleasure and energy. He moved in and out of me with a rhythm. Grunting and breathing heavy with the pleasure of it. His body began to twitch as he pounded hard ramming his enormous stick into me. His shaft going in and out of my pussy lips, faster and harder. I nibble on Edward's ear as he continues to push, stretching me to the breaking point. He thrusts his cock as hard as he could get it and lets out a moan,

"ugggggh, I'm cumming." He looses all tension in his body as his dick softened inside of me.

Removing his penis, we lay beside each other for a while. "I want to paint you Bella," he said as I fell asleep in his arms.

AN: I know lots of you hated my other story Cherry popper but i have read lots of stories where he was the biggest pig out there. But i want to say this everyone's first time is different that was actually a story told to me by a friend and she and her husband told me about their relationship and asked me to write them a story and make them Edward and Bella and i did so i am sorry if i offended anyone with Cherry Popper.


End file.
